1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to animal and insect exterminators and, more specifically, to exterminators for burrowing-type animals, such as rabbits, gophers, prairie dogs, rats, etc., and insects which build underground nests such as ants, termites, hornets, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various types of exterminating devices and methods have been devised for killing animals and insects and, in particular, burrowing-type animals and insects. Such exterminator devices typically employ some type poison which is deposited within the burrow or underground nest. The poison may be employed in a solid form to be eaten by the animals or insects or may be applied in a gaseous form which is forcibly injected into the underground nest or burrow in order to permeate the entire burrow or nest with the poisonous gas.
However, such devices and methods have dangerous side effects which renderes them less than desirable or effective and has limited their widespread use. The use of poisonous compounds clearly presents a danger of affecting or harming nearby people and other animals if they are accidentally exposed to the poison. Also, such poisonous compounds may have adverse effects on plants, crops, etc. if used nearby.
Furthermore, such previously devised exterminators have not proven completely effective at killing all animals and insects within a burrow or nest. Such underground burrows or nests are typically large and include many twisting passages. Thus, a solid poisonous compound deposited at one entrance to the burrow or nest would not be encountered by all the animals or insects and can be easily avoided due to the existence of one or more additional entrances to the burrow or nest. In addition, the poisonous fumes which may be injected into the nest require a constant airflow to permeate the entire burrow or nest. This is not often possible due to counter airflows from other entrances into the borrow which may not be able to be located and sealed off.
As a result, while some previously devised animal and insect exterminators have proven effective at killing burrowing type animals and insects, the undesirable side effects associated with such exterminating devices nevertheless outweighs their advantages so as to limit the widespread use of such devices.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an animal and insect exterminator which overcomes the problems associated with previously devised animal and insect exterminators. It would also be desirable to provide an animal and insect exterminator which is effective in exterminating burrowing-type animals and insects. It would also be desirable to provide an animal and insect exterminator which does not effect nearby people, animals, plants, crops, etc. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an animal and insect exterminator which can be easily and safely utilized.